Don't Worry, Be Happy!
by PockyKai
Summary: Camping trips are usually fun. But what happens when your ex, who you also happen to be still in love with brings along his new boyfriend? AkuRoku mainly, Side Soriku, Zemyx & Others rated for language maybe lemons in future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Sora: Hey Saber? Whats up with the lame title?

Saber: -scratches back of her head- well…. I was workin as a receptionist for a little while…and there was nothing to do so I kinda got bored..so I drew a random picture of a smily box out of tipex and put a note underneath it saying 'don't worry be happy' therefore it was the best name I could come up with for this fanfic heh..heh…

Riku: idiot…

Axel: im with him

Saber: -sweatdrops- ok im sorry but go with it! Its not my goddamn fault I cant think of anything else!

Sora: sure its not…

Saber: -sighs- I cant win against you three…theres no point in even trying…just one of you do the damn disclamer.

Riku: ill do it, Saber doesn't own Us…we belong to Square-enix….unless we decide to run away…

Saber: don't do that cause ill get blamed!

Riku: -grins-

Don't Worry…Be Happy!

**Chapter 1 –**

"HEY ROXAS!!!! GET UR ASS UP WE NEED TO PICK UP CAI FROM THE AIRPORT!!!!" Sora screamed through the door of his twin brothers bedroom.

Groaning Roxas rolled over trying to ignore his brothers incessant shouts to get him out of bed. "go 'way Sora." Roxas mumbled into his pillow.

Pouting at the fact that his brother wasn't listeing to him, he grinned and pulled out his cell from his pocket. Speed dialing a number. "Hey Riku, could you and Raigne**(1)** come over quickly please. We need to form a plan on how to wake up Roxas today."

"Sora Its Raigne, Riku's being a lazy ass too. You think he would have learned his lesson last time when we put worms down his boxers but noooo. Anyways ill wake up Riku then we can wake up Roxas." The voice on the other end said.

"'Kay but hurry your asses up, we gotta pick up Cai from the airport!" Sora said whining down the phone to his friend.

Giggling was heard then a cheer "Cai's back?! YAY!!! THANK FUCK FOR THAT!!! Im not gonna be the only crazy one anymore!"

Sora knew that she was dancing around like a lunatic, he didn't even need to see. "Yeh she is now get ur butts over here and maybe ill take you too."

Sora hung up the phone before she could say another word. Shaking his head he walked down into the kitchen, seeing his mum cooking up breakfast and getting things out so they were defrosted for lunch. Whilst his dad was sat at the table eating a piece of toast and reading the newspaper.

Looking up from his news paper, Kiyoshi looked up at his son with a raised eyebrow. "I thought you were waking up Roxas?" pouting at his dad, Sora sat down next to him at the table waiting for the doorbell to ring.

"Cant do it, he refuses to wake up, so I called in the help!" Sora said with an evil grin on his face. Sighing and shaking his head, Kiyoshi just went back to reading his newspaper officially not caring what happened this time.

About two minute of staring at his dad to see if he would get freaked out by it the doorbell rang. Sora rushed up and ran to the door. Outside stood Riku and Raigne.

"Sora do you know what she did to me to get me up?!" Laughing at his friends bed hair, whilst secretly finding it cute. " I can imagine Ri, now we gotta go and get up Rox or were gonna be late to pick up Cai and if were late to pick her up then well be late for meeting everyone for this god forsaken camping trip!" Sora said throwing his arms up in the air stoping up to his brothers room.

Blinking, Riku and Raigne followed him upstairs. Upon reaching Roxas's bedroom they walked in, only to see sora jumping on top of Roxas slapping him awake.

"SORA GET THE FUCK OFF ME! FOR THAT LAST TIME IM AWAKE!" Roxas screamed at his twin. Laughing her ass off Raigne rolled around on the floor making no attempt to help Roxas. Rolling his eyes at his sister Riku walked over to Sora and lifted him up and back into his arms.

Feeling himself being lifted into strong arms Sora blushed knowing it was Riku. No one but his brother and sister knew that he had a huge crush on his childhood/best friend.

Carying Sora out of the room, Riku turned back to Roxas, "Rox, first off get dressed so we can all get going, second off sorry but you gonna have to deal with Raigne laughing on your floor cause I cant drag her out whilst I'm keeping Sora away from you." Roxas Srugged at his friend turning around to get some clothes out of his dresser.

Raigne still on the floor had stopped laughing and saw Roxas starting to strip off his Pjamas. Holding back the evil laugh that was about to escape, She took out her Camera Phone and started to take pictures, so she could sell the in school and on the internet, all the while Roxas continued to get changed not knowing that his friend was behind him soon to be rich.

Once Changed Roxas walked downstairs along with Raigne who decided to get up off the floor and follow behind. Sora seeing his brother and Raigne finally come down from his bedroom Jumped up from the sofa bringing Riku with him. "Ok lets get going! I wanna see my sis!" Rolling his eyes Roxas Walked outside to the car taking the keys off the side before Sora decided hes driving. One thing he would like to avoid was Sora's driving, He'd rather not die today thank you very much.

Getting into the Ford Galaxy…It was there mums, Roxas Didn't want to ever be seen driving it but to pick up his sister and for this godforsaken camping trip he had to. And to top it all off it was Blue! That dark blue color that everyone has because it doesn't look dirty. Why couldn't his mum get it in red…like a certain Pyromanic's color of hair.

Anyways, Moving on from Roxas's Daydreams, Sora Got into the backseat pouting. Most likely it was because he didn't get to drive, so he decided to ignore Roxas for the whole journey and sit with Riku in the back, Whilst Raigne sat with Roxas in the front reviewing the shots she got of him.

Once they got to the airport after a whole ride of Raigne singing along to 30 Seconds to Mars – The Kill, Which she put on repeat for half the ride, Untill Riku Whacked her in the head saying 'listening to 3 times is fine, 20 time HIGHLY ANNOYING!' Pouting She took the CD Out from the car and Put in the Mixed CD Cai gave her for her birthday last year. It was a mix of rock, j-pop/j-rock and 2 Taiwanese songs, that Cai and her had both got obsessed over last month.

ASIAN KUNG-FU GENRRATION's song Compass came on she grinned and started to sing along to it along with Sora who was grinning as well. This was there favourite song from the Houkai Amplifier album besides Haruka Kanata &12, but that pone didn't count as most people liked it because of it being one of the opening songs to Naruto.

Nodding there heads along to the beats of the rest of the songs and trying there best to air drum and guitar, they soon arrived at the airport.

Raigne Jumping out of the car raced, well more like ran off, to Arrivals, but when everyone else got there she claimed that she was 'racing them' which made everyone else role there eyes at her.

Checking to see if his sisters flight had landed yet and they wernt extra early, Sora looked up at the arrivals board. Noticing that her flight had Arived about 10 minutes ago, that should mean that shes coming out with the next rush of people.

Looking out for a certain dirty blond head, Sora finally spotted her. "CAI!!!! OVER HEREEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" Sora and Raigne screamed, getting displeased looks from all the adults in the area, but evidently not caring.

The blond looked up at the scream of her name and grinned, seeing her elder twin brothers, Raigne and Riku she ran over to them and jumped on them dropping her suit case before hand. "God I missed all of you guys!" she exclaimed.

"We missed ya too tart face!" **(2)** Raigne said to her friend. Laughing at her old nickname Cai walked back over to where she abandoned her suitcase, picked it up and walked back to the guys.

"So wheres the car hmmm? I wanna get back hooooomeeeeee! And punch daddy**(3)** for agreeing with me to send me to boarding school" she said pouting. Rolling His eyes Roxas took his sisters suitcase from her and walked in the direction of the exit to the car park.

Looking over at the silver haired male of the group. Cai raised an eye brow. Walking over to said boy, Cai poked him in the cheek. She continued to poke him until she saw his eye twitch. Which made her grin, so she jumped on his back.

Riku Stumbled but held himself up wrapping his arms around the girls legs so she wouldn't fall. "Ri-mu!**(4)** What's up? Why you so silent." she said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Tired…" he said hoping she wouldn't push for a better explanation. Cai frowned but let it pass relaxing on Riku's back." seeing Sora was up in front talking to Raigne, Cai smiled "So how's things going with Sora? You asked him out yet Ri-mu?"

Nearly tripping over nothing, Riku stared at the floor wide eyed. 'How the hell did she know?' "'Cause I'm god" She answered his unspoken question. 'WTF? Now she's psychic' "No I'm not but your facial expressions are just so easy to read Ri-mu!" Cai said giggling at his look of Disbelief. " Seriously Ri-mu I'm not psychic, I just can read your facial expressions… it's a thing I've learnt to do around both you and Roxy, as you both tend to go emo on me or hide your feelings from me or whatev… the point I'm trying to make here is…uh…was there a point?" Getting confused over her own sentences, Cai shook her head trying to get rid of all the confusing thoughts.

Stopping she was about to start talking again, but she noticed that they were already at the car. Pouting she got off Riku's back declaring that there talk wasn't over and she will have her 'father and son' talk another time.

Jumping into the back with both Sora and Riku, Cai, Always taking the difficult way to do things, as it was in her nature to do so, got in the side where she wasn't going to sit and climbed over both Riku and Sora to get to her seat.

After she was seated and strapped in, she stared out the window falling into daydream mode as Sora liked to call it. After about 20 minutes Cai fell asleep, with her head resting on her elder brothers shoulder.

After a little while they arrived home. Waking up Cai was an easy task as she was a light sleeper. All of them walked into the house, dropping her suitcase off on the stairs, Cai ran into the kitchen, knowing her mum and dad would be there. Running in an grinning jumping in between her mum and dads faces, she hugged them both as best as she could.

"Mummy! Daddy! The weird child is home!" she announced to her parents. Chuckling Kiyoshi, smiled at his daughter, "So you are, how was your 2 year trip?" suddenly remembering what she had to do, Cai punch her dad in the arm. "You EVIL EVIL DADDY!!! Why did you have to agree with me to go to a boarding school! Everyone over there was too normal. And most of 'em way to stuck up there own butts!" she said pouting at her father.

Laughing Softly, Sorano smiled at her daughter. "Don't worry dear, your back home now and were not sending you off to another boarding school. It was too quiet in the house, even with Sora and Roxas." She said "Now tell me did you find a nice girlfriend of boyfriend over there?" Blushing Cai turned away, "No…okies enough chit chat, I'm going upstairs to unpack then I need to have my father and son talk with Ri-mu, and then I need to hunt someone down." She said with a nod.

Riku's eyes widened hearing that she was going to continue her talk with him. Once he saw that Cai had gone upstairs to put away her stuff. He announced that Raigne and himself had to leave, as there mum wanted them to do a few errands for her, then he dragged a protesting Raigne out of the house and down the street to there own house.

Blinking at his best friends hasty retreat, Sora couldn't help but wonder what him and Cai were talking about, that would make him want to run away and hide. Shrugging, he'd figured that he would ask Cai a bit later on. Taking a seat down at the table he decided to have a one sided staring contest with his dad, who was still reading the paper.

Roxas being the more 'helpful' brother walked upstairs into his sisters bedroom, and walking over to sit on her bed. After she had unfinished packing Cai walked over to her bed and sat down with Roxas. "What's up Bro? Having Axel troubles?" she asked her older brother, knowing that he needed to talk to her about something.

Sighing and dropping back onto the bed so he was laying down, Roxas stared at the ceiling "Yesterday, I found out that he has a boyfriend. Apparently his names Yukio." He said sadly.

"And im guessing that this Yukio dude's coming on this camping trip with us?" Cai asked her brother. Roxas nodded sighing again. "I don't know what to do Cai. There are times when I think he likes me, other times when I think he doesn't, and now he has a boyfriend…what am I supposed to think." She could tell that her brother was close to crying, so moving over on the bed, she lifted up roxas's head and put it in her lap.

Stroking his blond locks, she sadly smiled down at him, "roxas you know what you gotta do? You gotta sing! Sing a song, any song. That's what helps me through the sad times." She said with a sad smile. "And if you don't sing I will and you can cry on me, you know I'm always here and always will be." She said softly.

Knowing her brother wouldn't sing she started to sing;

_There is nothing special about me  
I am just a lil star  
If it seems like I'm shining brightly  
It's probably a reflection of something you already are  
I forget about myself sometime  
When there's so many other around  
When deep inside you feels darkest  
That is where I can always be found  
That is where I can always be found  
That is where I can always be found _

Just keep trying and trying  
It's just a matter of timing  
Though the grinding is tiring  
Don't let 'em stop you from smiling  
Just keep trying and trying  
Sooner or later you'll find it  
It's surprising how inspiring  
It is to see you shining  
Cause in the dark of the night you're all I can see  
And you sure look like a star to me

There is nothing special about me  
I am just a lil star  
If you try to reach out an touch me  
You'll see I'm not really that far  
I may not be the brightest nor am I the last one you'll see  
But as long as you notice, that's just fine with me  
Everything's just fine with me  
Everything's just fine with me

Just keep trying and trying  
It's just a matter of timing  
Though the grinding is tiring  
Don't let 'em stop you from smiling  
Just keep trying and trying  
Sooner or later you'll find it  
It's surprising how inspiring  
It is to see you shining  
Cause in the dark of the night you're all I can see  
And you sure look like a star to me

There is nothing special about me  
I am just a lil star  
I've been running and jumping, but barely  
Getting, getting over the bar  
I plan on being much more than I, am but that's in do time  
But until then I'm guilty, and being humans my crime  
Being human that is my crime  
Being human that is my crime

Just keep trying and trying  
It's just a matter of timing  
Though the grinding is tiring  
Don't let 'em stop you from smiling  
Just keep trying and trying  
Sooner of later you'll find it  
It's surprising how inspiring  
It is to see you shining  
Cause in the dark of the night you're all I can see  
And you sure look like a star to me 

Listening to his sister sing the song, Roxas cried silently in her lap. Reflecting back of her memories of her boarding school and inciedents that happened there, Cai let a few tears roll down her cheeks. She knew that Roxas was hurting inside, but if he kept it all bottled up then it wouldn't be good for him or the people around him. She may have been younger than her brothers, but there were certain things that she's been through that made her older in certain ways. Which is why she made a promise to herself, to always be there for her brothers and help them through anything and everything.

Looking down at the blond haired boy in her lap, seeing that he was asleep she smiled sadly, " its unfortunate that this has happened to you Roxy, but everything will be alright, you just have to wait." She said to the sleeping boy softly. Closing her eyes and resting her head against the headrest or the bed, Cai fell asleep.

**Chapter 1 Fin**

Saber: hmm…everything isn't as perfect as it seems.

Sora: no shit

Axel: Why do I have a boyfriend?! Why cant I have Roxas!!!??? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO MAKE ME SUFFER LIKE THIS!!!

Saber: sighs its called a plot axel, we wouldn't have much of a plot if everything was happy go lucky and every one was with who they want to be in the beginning now would we?

Axel: …spose not…

Saber: rolls eyes anyways im tired and wanna go bed… in fact im hungry….

Sora: Arnt you always?

Saber: yeh….whats your point?

Sora: sweatdrops no point at all…

Saber: Okies Please Review! Reviewers get cookies and pictures of the naked Roxas that Raigne took a picture of!

**(1)** – Raigne, is pronounced Rain, but she likes to spell it like that because it makes her feel individual.

**(2)** - this is what one of my best friends calls me XD I don't know why, but I kinda stuck ever since the first time she called me it XD

**(3)** - I don't know why but im 18 and still call my parents mummy and daddy…. I can't help it, so I thought that id add that to Cai's personality too, as im partially basing her off of me.

**(4)** – Cai's personality is somewhat of that of a 6 year old, so she uses cutsy nicknames. And Ri-mu is hers for Riku. Cai's a bit odd as she has mixed personalities, but that's why everyone loves her.


	2. Chapter 2

Saber: I figured id get moving and start writing the next chapter so I can get started on the one after that hehe

Riku: and you always get urges to write chapters at 1 o'clock in the morning because…?

Saber: sweatdrops cause I get creative bursts at these times… I'm a night time person….

Riku: yeh….oook then moving on…

Saber: :p anyways I better do the disclaimer … I don't own nothing besides a WHOLE bunch of cd….I've just found this out when I decided I wanted to put my cd collection onto ITunes O.o I have waaaay to much music….

**Don't Worry…Be Happy!**

**Chapter 2**

After spending the rest of the night in his sister's room, at about 3am Roxas moved back into his own room. He had two days to prepare to the two week camping trip with everyone, and at the moment he didn't know if he wanted to go or not.

Roxas sighed and walked over to his dresser, changing into his White and black chequered pyjama pants. Then walking back over to his bed he flopped down, climbing under the covers he fell asleep, to try and sleep things off, hoping he could make his mind up in the morning.

The next morning Sora woke up at the break of dawn…as usual and ran into his sister's room first, Jumping on her bed screaming her name. Sora noticed about 30 minutes later when Cai walked into her bedroom in a towel that she wasn't in her bed, which evidently made Cai crack up with laughter.

Pouting Sora moved to go and wake up Roxas, until Cai told him not to. "Why? He sleeps way to much as it is!" Sora exclaimed. Putting on a stern face Cai shook her head. Sora Sighed and turned downstairs towards the kitchen.

Looking towards his Dad, who once again was reading the paper, he rolled his eyes. "Dad seriously… don't you have anything better to do in the mornings?" Kiyoshi glanced up at his son raising an eyebrow. "You think of something for me to do in the mornings and I'll do it, for now though I think ill continue with my paper." He said boredly as if he heard it everyday.

Rolling his eyes once more Sora sighed and sat down across from his dad. Sorano entered the kitchen with a plate full of toast in one hand and butter in a bowl in the other. Placing them down on the table, she pulled out a blunt knife for the butter from her apron pockets.

Looking towards her somewhat gloomy son she frowned. "What's wrong Sora?" she asked him softly. Looking up at his mother, his usual bright blue eyes gone, and replaced with dull blue ones. "Mama, I think I'm the only one excited about this trip, Cai seems a bit depressed, and well Roxas, well Cai told me not to go and wake him up this morning so something must be wrong with him." Sora put his head in his arms on the table sighing.

Walking over to her child, she lifted his head from his arms and into her chest for a hug. "Sora, You and I both know that both Cai and Roxas, More often Roxas than Cai, have there 'Emo'...that's what you kids are calling it today right?" Seeing Sora giggle and nod she continued "Yes they have there 'emo' Moments now and again, and we can't stop that, but you're the optimist of the three of you, so you've got to be there to cheer them up. So if you loose your optimism then I don't know what I would do, I can't have 3 'emo' children." She said giggling, which in turn made Sora giggle too.

Looking up into his mothers bright blue eyes, Sora smiled brightly "Okay then! I shall help them from there gloom and be the optimistic person everyone seems to love me for." He said grinning.

Smiling at her son she ruffled his already messy hair and pushed him towards the stairs, "go and help them, and tell them to hurry and pack, you have to get going in an hour or so." She said pointing towards the clock.

Nodding Sora did a military salute to his mum and ran upstairs laughing. Knocking on his sisters door first, he heard a faint come in. Walking in he nearly tripped over the random towel in front of the door. Looking down and the towel he kicked it sticking his tongue out at it.

Looking at her brother with amusement laced in her eyes Cai jumped up over to him and picked up the towel, hanging it up on the back of her door. "What's up bro?" she asked him.

Looking at his sister Sora grinned seeing that she was wearing the T-shirt he bout her last Christmas, he had it specially made it quoted something she said to him when he told her she about to do something stupid 'My common sense tells me not to do these things but my mind always has 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' Playing in the background' He giggled remembering that day.

Raising an eyebrow at her zoned out brother Cai waved a hand in front of his face, receiving nothing but a blank stare and a giggle she rolled her eyes and whacked him upside the head. "Owchies…! What was that for?" he asked his insane sister.

"You just zoned out on me that's why I hit you. Anyways what did ya come in here for?" She asked again. His mouth turned into the shape of an 'o' "I'm here to tell you mum start packing we need to get going. Riku, Raigne, Axel & Axels new boyfriend are gonna be here soon, were meeting the rest down there." Sora explained, watching his sister face frown when he mentioned axels new boyfriend.

Coming out of her thoughts about this 'Yukio' she looked up at her older brother and smiled "Okies I was just in the middle of packing before I decided that id better have a shower first." Sora nodded then took on a serious face " Cai you know if anything's bothering you…you can tell me right?" Cai turned around from her clothes collecting, and smiled slowly at her brother "yes Sora I know but this ones not my problem to tell…its Roxas. But Sora don't ask him straight out what's wrong because you and me both know he won't spill." She said seriously. Sora nodded and saluted his sister.

Busting out with laughter Cai tried to salute him back but ended up tumbling on the floor, from tripping over a random pair of socks strewn across her bedroom floor.

Laughing back at his sisters messy room, Sora strolled out of the door over to his twins bedroom door. Without knocking he barged in only to find his brother bent over zipping up his bag. Looking surprised he ran over to his brother and glomped him.

Letting out a girly scream Roxas's eyes widened then covered his mouth realizing what just came out. Turning back towards Sora he glared. "SORA! DON'T FLIPPIN DO THAT!!" he screamed at his brother.

Giggling Sora grinned at the boy below him "you nearly finished with your packing? Riku, Raigne, Axel and that boyfriend of his are gonna be here any minute." Roxas nodded his eyes not shown as his bangs covered them. Looking at his blond twin Sora sighed "Roxas, you know as well as Cai I'm always here to, if you need someone to depend on." Roxas nodded at his brother and got out from underneath him and finished packing quickly.

Looking over to Sora who was stood next to the door, he put on a smile and spoke "go and get Cai and get this trip on the road!" he said with fake enthusiasm. Sighing again Sora ignored his brothers tone and just opted to get his sister.

Walking out of the room he walked back over to his little sisters room, where he saw her trying to zip up the overly packed rucksack. Laughing he helped her and the lifted it up to see how heavy it was. "Cai! WHAT THE HELL IS IN HERE!?" he asked, sceptical as to why the bag was so heavy.

Cai grinned up at her big brother "Nothing much….anyways let go take out bags downstairs and wait for the rest. And while were waiting you can tell me who the heck is coming on this trip!" she said hopping down the hall way with her bag on her back, and Sora wondering if her back was made of steel.

Seeing Roxas waiting for them in the living room, sat next to his tiny, compared to Cai's anyways, bag. Roxas's eyes widened when he saw the size of Cai's bag. " CAI! ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME WITH THAT CHUNKY ASS THING!" he yelled in shock. Grinning like a mad man Cai took her bag off her back with little effort and dropped it on the floor with a huge bang, next to her green beanbag chair.

Hearing the bang, both Sorano and Kiyoshi came running in, "What happened?" Sorano said panicked. Roxas rolled his eye at his parents "it was just Cai and her overly packed/sized enormous humungous bag!" Sora said a tad over dramatically.

Sighing in relief Kiyoshi and Sorano walked back into the kitchen. Turning her head away from where her parents were standing over to Sora, Cai asked the question she had been wondering for a while now.

"So Sora who is coming on this little camping trip?" tiling his head to the side slightly as if to say he was thinking Sora punched his fist into the palm of his other hand and then did the finger point for when an idea has come to you "Weeeeeeelll my dear sister, there's is me, you, Roxas, Riku, Axel, Raigne, this Yukio guy, urm… dem, Zexi, Kai, Nami, 2 of Zexi's cousins both of who are bringing there girlfriends." He said.

Nodding Cai and Roxas both jumped when the door bell rang. Roxas Grimaced knowing who it was, Sora moved over to sit next to Roxas, knowing by the look on his face he would want some comfort. Cai plopped down on her bean bag, waiting for there guests to come in.

Raigne was the first to enter, then came in Riku, Axel and the boy they supposed was Yukio, who was possessively holding Axel's arm. Getting up for her bean bag chair, Cai marched over to Riku first, as she had a bone to pick with him "DOODE!! We were supposed to have our father and son talk yesterday and you just left me in the dust! Asshole!" she said whacking him round the head, then advancing on the wide eyed Axel.

Glaring Full force at him she punched him in the stomach and then slapped him round the face., "Axel Hikari…." She started in a very low tone, "you have a lot of explaining to do!" she said in a threateningly low voice.

The suddenly being pushed backwards harshly, Cai glared up at the boy who was previously attached to Axel's arm, "Lemme guess, Yukio right? Well now I defiantly don't like you." Cai said waltzing back over to her bean bag chair and sitting down putting in her headphones and tuning out everyone with her music.

Raigne Ran over to Cai grabbing another bean bag she sat down behind her pulling her into her arms. Axel looked down at the in shame, he knew that he had a lot of explaining to do, after what he told her before she left for boarding school, she must be angry, let alone confused.

Riku and Sora were looking at each wondering what to do, whilst Roxas decided he had had enough silence and spoke up. "Everyone got there things? If so lets get going before were late to meet the others." He said getting up from the sofa, walking over to Cai and dragging her and Raigne up.

Picking up there bags on the way out they all walked out into the car, and as Roxas previously offered to drive he got in the drivers seat whilst Raigne got in the back with Cai in the middle. The others came out a while later, with Riku and Sora grabbing the far back seats, leaving the spare back seat & front seat to either Axel or Yukio, Axel Knowing it would be better for Yukio's health if he sat in the front sat in the middle seat whilst turning around to glare at Riku & Sora, who stuck there tongues out at him.

Yukio Whined that the 'crazy woman' aka Cai was taking his seat but a near slap round the face from Cai was enough to change his mind, and sit in the front.

With all bags bag and goodbyes to parents said, they set off to the wooded campsite area about 2 hours away. Riku and Sora had fallen asleep with there heads resting on one another. Cai & Raigne were singing along to Peach by Otsuka Ai then pretty much screaming Vicinity of obscenity by system of a down. Axel did have to wonder at that point how the hell Riku and Sora slept through all of that.

Roxas was tuning out the overly talkative and highly obsessive boy next to him, he irritated him to no end and in the end he just decided to turn the music up until he couldn't hear him anymore.

Axel sighed he knew for no he was safe from both Cai's and Roxas's wrath but how long would he be able to avoid it?

2 hours of singing and loud music later, they all arrived at the campsite. Noticing a VW Bright yellow and blue camper van they immediately knew that Demyx & Zexion were there. When Roxas pulled up beside the Camper, he noticed a Dark red convertible. "Guys Kai, & Nami are here as well as Dem Zexi and there extra tag along." Also noticing Kairi's Car and Demyx Camper, Cai speedily got out the car searching for the other blond she always sought comfort in.

Noticing the Mullet head trying to help his boyfriend (unsuccessfully might I add) put up there tent, she ran over and tackled him. Zexion saw her coming and held onto the tent so it wouldn't fall down anymore than it already had.

"Owch! Cai you could be a little more gentle when…what's wrong?" he asked seeing the sad look on Cai's face. Looking up at her Blond friend she tried to smiled, "Ill Tell you later now you have to help Zexi fix the tent! Zexi comes first I come later!" Demyx's eyes burrowed in confusion, 2 Years ago Cai would have said that line the other way around, that she came first and Zexion later, he had to wonder what happened in the boarding school to make her turn this way.

He nodded at the girl and got up to help his boyfriend with the tent, watching her go to sit at the base of a tree. Turning towards his boyfriend he sighed, knowing there was nothing he could do at the moment, he would just have to wait until she told him.

Roxas got out the car once everyone else had, he walked over to an empty unoccupied space to start setting up his tent, when a shadow loomed over him. Placing his bag on the floor he turned around, to see axel with his beautiful emerald eyes staring down at him with a soft look in his eyes.

Turing back around, not really wanting to see the elder boy at the particular moment. Axel fought the urge to sigh "Roxas can you just look at me please? I want to talk to you." Roxas didn't even reply, instead he just got up and walked off telling himself that he would build the tent later, at the moment he needed to get away from Axel.

Walking over to his sister on to find her staring wide eyed at someone. Once he got to her side he looked to where she was staring. Standing in front of her was a girl with long brown hair tied up into a high ponytail with a thick yellow ribbon, she had long bangs cascading down her face.

"Cai, what a pleasant surprise." She said smiling softly, but Roxas could tell that it was a fake smile. He turned to look at his sister and saw that she had her eyes closed and her head down so that he bangs were covering her face. "Why are you here Lucrecia?" she asked the girl slowly.

Smiling all too sweetly to be real, Lucrecia answered "Vin-kuns cousin invited me along when he invited Vin-kun." Roxas cringed at the nickname, and watched the way his sister tensed at the name. who the hell was this 'vin-kun'? and why was he making Cai behave this way?

His questions were soon answered when a guy with long raven hair came out of Demyx Camper. "Lucrecia, where are the…Cai?" he completely forgot what he was about to say when he saw the blond in the clearing.

Not even bothering to look up Cai turned around and walked away, Roxas following closely behind, determined to know who that guy was and what he had done to his sister.

Cai finally stopped by the tree where Roxas had parked the car. She sat down at the base of the tree and started silently crying. He walked over to her and brought her to him and hugged her. "What's his name and can I please kick his ass?" Roxas asked in a lame attempt to make her laugh. It worked though, letting out a small giggle Cai answered her older brother "His names Vincent Valentine and I half want you to beat the shit outta him and half don't, so ill do with the latter, but you can beat the shit outta that slut Lucrecia." She muttered bitterly.

Roxas chuckled "got the feeling you didn't like her." He said stroking her head gently. "So you talked to Axel yet? Or at least punched him?" Cai asked her brother in a muffled voice as she was still hugging him, trying to change the topic. Roxas Glared at his sister for changing the topic but never the less answered.

"He came over and started to talk to me, but Ignored him and walked off." Cai frowned into Roxas's shirt "Aniki, you need to at least let him apologise for being an asshole." Roxas rolled his eyes "if I do that, then you let that Vincent dude apologise to you." he pointed out, knowing that Cai was just as stubborn as him and wouldn't do it.

Scowling at her older brother she shook her head. "No, I don't want to hear an apology from him…." Roxas shook his head, "That's a lie Cai. Anyways I do believe that Demyx is running over here like a madman, so brace yourself." Roxas said spotting the blond mullet boy charging towards them.

Demyx practically grabbed Cai off of Roxas and ran off with her screaming something about his 'Ochibi' (1) telling him what was going on now. Roxas chuckled at his friend's oddness; Cai Raigne and Demyx were the only ones out of the group who could be randomly insane when they wanted.

Walking over to the spot where he placed his bag and tent things, Roxas was mildly shocked to find that the tent was put up already. Figuring that Sora or Riku must have put it up, as there tent was up already, Roxas shrugged and crawled inside the tent to lay out his sleeping bag and things.

Only to find it occupied by one obnoxious red head that would not leave him alone. Hearing someone crawl into the tent Axel lifted his head up, to see Roxas with his eye twitching. "Axel…what are you doing in my tent." Roxas asked in a voice that said 'if you don't get out of my tent in 5 seconds, I'm going to stab you with the pen I have in my pocket.' Axel winced at the tone, but stood his ground "I put up your tent for you then waited around so I could talk to you, I know you don't want to talk to me, but I really want to talk to you." The red head said in a serious tone.

Roxas glared at Axel turning around to leave "Axel, what makes you think I even want to hear you talk?" he started "you hurt me so much Axel! You really think that going out with me for three years, then breaking up with me because I was too scared to sleep with you, then getting a new boyfriend the next week, is going to make me give you the right to talk to you?! Why the fuck should I let you." Roxas bit out his fringe now covering his eyes "leave now." Roxas said in a low voice. Axel grimaced but left the tent only to turn his head back slightly and whisper "I made a mistake Roxas, and I'm sorry but please at least talk to me, even if it always ends up in an argument, I want to hear your voice talking to me again…" once he finished he walked away from the tent, leaving Roxas to let the held in tears to fall.

Collapsing to the ground Roxas curled up into his on rolled sleeping bag and sobbed silently.

**Chapter 2 Fin**

Saber: I always seem to make Roxas cry in the endings of these chapters o.o

Riku: -nods-

Saber: well there you go chapter 2 to DWBH yay! And next chapter there shall be more info into Cai's boarding school life and why Roxas cant forgive Axel all that easily.

Riku: hmmm do you not like Lucrecia or so…-backs away from Saber and her death glare-

Saber: do NOT even get me started on her….. she irritates me, I cant actually play DoC at the moment because I despise her so much! I mean who in there right mind…oh yeah she wasn't in her right mind…-rants on about Lucrecia and her sacrificing baby needs-

Riku: I have a feeling I've opened up Pandora 's Box….urm…please review and maybe she'll stop her rant

Saber: -stops rant- yes this fic is not going to be very nice to lucrecia, I really don't like her… sorry for everyone who does, but she maybe a game character but she goes against everything I stand for! Ugh…. Im sooo not going on another rant lol anyways yeah just wanted to add. PLEASE REVIEW!

(1) - ive suddenly become obbessed with Prince of Tennis, maybe its because Shirota Yu plays Tezuka in the Live action Jdrama movice thing XD but yeh im also obsessed with Shirota Yu and Toma Ikuta...ahem... anyways...


	3. Chapter 3

Saber: ZOMG Finally! Too me long enough to write this godamn chapter….

Axel: No shit!

Saber: Shut it you or ill get my baseball bat out, or maybe just sic my sisters evil hamster on you.

Axel: -shivers in fear- no thank you ill be quiet

Sora: Is smoky really that bad?

Saber: Well let me tell you the story of when smoky bit me, I took her out of her cage and petted her because I was bored… I wasn't doing anything bad and all of a sudden she bit me! On my finger and wouldn't let go!... she freaking lucky I didn't bite her head off…. I found out I have a natural instinct to bite back the thing or person whose biting me ….which isn't always good…so I dragged her from my finger and literally threw her back in the cage. Evil hamster why cant she be more like Bakura! Baku is a nice hamster who doesn't bite people her just bite the cage instead and keeps me up all night…. He's just insane :3

Sora: …

Axel: …

Saber: …what?

Axe & Sora: nothing!

Saber: fine. Oh disclaimer… I own nothing. Now on with the story.

Don't Worry…Be Happy

Chapter 3

After explaining to Demyx what happened over the 2 years she spent away Cai sighed and walked back to camp with Demyx. "Demi, I feel to do a skit!" looking down at his younger friend in amusement, Demyx had a feeling of dread wash over him " What kinda skit?" he asked not sure if he wanted to know the answer or not. "jumping around screaming at both Axel and Vincent the Avril Lavigne's song Girlfriend hehehe" she said grinning up at her friend.

Raising an eye brow, as if not expect that answer Demyx looked around "As long as we get Zexi in a mini-skirt I'm game!" Getting a fit of giggles Cai calmed down then replied back "hehehe, we have to ask Raigne for the skirt but I'm sure its possible, we gotta drag Raigne in to this and Roxy, I'm sure he feels the need to shout at both Yukio & Axel." She said grinning, "Cause I sure as hell wanna push that bitch down a well!...although I know I cant do that, but the thought of doing it is fun!" Cai said grinning like a madman.

Grinning also at the prospect of seeing his boyfriend in a mini-skirt, Demyx punched his fist in the air with a 'Whoop!' "Okay, I shall grab the CD player, and Zexi, you grab the mini-skirt, CD, Roxy and Raigne! Now lets get to it!" the both grinned and high fived each other laughing and running off to do there set tasks.

After crying so much Roxas walked off to find Zexion to ask if he could use Demyx's sink in his camper van. He found him sat down talking to the 'Vincent' guy Cai was crying over. Walking over to them, Roxas asked Zexion if he could use the sink. Zexion nodded ushering him into to the camper; mind you that was after he took the time to tell him he looked like crap.

Grumbling his thanks and a muttered 'bastard' under his breath Roxas walked moved into the van and washed his face. Walking back out he noticed his sister and Demyx walking back from there chat. Although the grin on Cai's face unnerved him, she was up to something.

Cai Grabbed her brothers arm and pulled him over to the side of the little group, when they were far enough out not to be heard Cai explained the plan to him. "NO! Cai no fucking way! No! Absolutely not! I won't do it!" Cai looked sad "is it because of the skirt? Cause you don't have to ware one…" Glaring at his sister Roxas started to shout again "NO! Its NOT because of the fucking skirt! Its because I don't particularly want to go dancing around my ex about how I hate his 'girlfriend'! GODDAMN IT CAI! DIDN'T YOU BEING IN THAT SCHOOL TEACH YOU TO LISTEN TO OTHER PEOPLES FEELINGS FOR A CHANGE!?" Roxas screamed in anger, then his eyes widening upon realisation on what he just said. Seeing the tears well up in his sister's eyes and her taking a step back, Roxas made a move to reach for her and apologise "Cai…" "Don't Roxas… your right. I'm sorry I was inconsiderate of your feelings." She said quietly looking towards the ground then turning around and running back to camp.

Wincing in guilt at making his sister cry, Roxas walked back to camp, seeing Demyx's confused look from the crying girl in his arms to his guilty face Roxas decided it would be better for him to go and find Sora and the others.

Spotting his twin with Riku & Kairi, Roxas walked over to them. Sitting down next to Kairi Roxas brought his knees up to his chin and listened to there conversation. "So…what exactly are we gonna do for the next two weeks? I mean, this emo kid next to me isn't talking to Axel and Axels leech of a boyfriend, and there seems to be something wrong with Cai whenever she see that Vincent guy. And now by the looks of emo boy's guilty face and Cai's tear covered one, I'd say they had a fight or something." Kairi said rolling her eyes at the glare she received from Roxas every time she called him 'emo'.

Looking at his twin with a frown on his face, Sora spoke "Roxas… what did you say to Cai to make her cry?" Roxas mumbled something not looking at his brother. Just about hearing what his twin said to him Sora's eyes widened "WHAT! Of all things you could have said to her Roxas you choose that one! The hell?! That's it I'm not talking to you until you apologise to her." Sora said turning to face the other direction from Roxas in a somewhat childish way, but never the less effective.

Roxas grimaced, Now his own twin wasn't talking to him? What a great trip this was turning out to be already. Sighing Roxas got up from his seat besides Kairi, and walked over to Zexion, who now had a sleeping Cai in his arms.

Zexion looked up at him "shes tired from today's events, let her sleep and then talk to her in the later." Zexion stated leaving no room for argument. Roxas nodded but took a seat besides Zexion looking across at the Raven haired boy staring at his sister. "Vincent was it? Do you mind telling me why it was that my sister ran away from you this afternoon?" Roxas said already knowing the answer but wanted to see if he would give him one too.

Vincent turned his head towards the blond boy, frowning "if she wanted you to know she would have told you, it's not my story to tell." Roxas rolled his eyes, oh this boy was so much like his cousin.

Sighing he looked up at the sky only to have his vision obscured by a Short black haired girl. "Whatcha dooooin?" She said grinning from above him. Turning his head ever slightly towards Zexion "Why oh Why in gods name did you invite her along?" Zexion just shrugged " For my entertainment I guess?" he said smirking slightly and the partial glare Roxas was giving him. "Cus' that was cold. I'm not your source of amusement and Roxie you are one Evil Mofo! All I do is come over and ask ya whatcha up to but Nooooooo you have to be cold like your emo twin over there. Heartless bastards….(1)" The Girl said muttering the last bit to herself.

Rolling his eyes at the overly dramatic girl, Patted the girls head "Yuffie, what do you want?" he asked the girl. Yuffie pouted pulling do her hooded short-sleeved jacket. "I came over to see how my little buddy Cai's doing. But she's asleep so I can't ask." Roxas raised an eyebrow at the girl "you know Cai? She was away in boarding school when we met you how do you know her?" Roxas asked the girl.

Yuffie sighed and answered "Well, before the month I came down here, I was at Cai's boarding school, in fact I was her room mate. I was the one to comfort her, when my jerkwad of a brother broke up with her for his tramp of a girlfriend." Yuffie said glaring at Vincent who Glared just as hard back "Lucrecia is not a tramp!" Vincent growled out. Yuffie's eye twitched "oh we are not going through this argument again Vinny! Because I'm stating facts and you know it, you just cant deal with the truth now shut up, and sit there and accept it! Cai was the greatest thing to ever happen to you and then just because you ex girlfriend who you were in love with comes back telling you she's pregnant and doesn't know what to do you immediately take her back, dumping Cai to the side as if she was nothing! Its not even your child she's carrying for christ sakes!" Yuffie said loudly in frustration.

Vincent looked away from everyone, especially from the now awake Cai who was staring at him with wide eyes. Cai looked to the side to her brother who's eye was twitching in irritation as well as Yuffie's. "Vincent." Cai spoke up, her tone of voice asking him to turn around and look at her, which he didn't. so she got up and kneeled in front of him so she could see his face.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know the reason you too got back together, so I didn't know what to believe but now that I know I'm sorry for not just shutting up and accepting it. I'm really really sorry! I'll give you my blessing and get over you." Cai said honestly, practically knocking everyone off there feet.

"Cai! What the hell are you apologising for you did nothing wrong?!" Yuffie shouted. "She was wrong and she knows it that's why she's apologising! She was rude and inconsiderate to other people's feelings and she forgot the most important detail, that Vincent Loves me! Not her!" Lucrecia Sneered as she entered the area. Yuffie got up, ready to punch the crap out of Lucrecia until Roxas and Zexion grabbed her arms and pulled her back "LEMME GO!! I GONNA KILL THAT BITCH!" Yuffie screamed flailing about in Roxas and Zexion's arms, trying to get free.

Vincent looked down at Cai coldly, hiding his emotions from her view. "I'm glad you understand." He stated, getting up and walking over to Lucrecia and taking her away from the group. Once they were out of there shock Roxas and Yuffie went to run and attack them both. It took all of Zexion's will power and strength to hold them back from doing so.

Cai smiled a sad smile, then looked over at her friends and brother. "I'm fine don't worry." Yuffie looked over at her friend with worried eyes "Cai…" Cai tried to smile as best as she could and shrugged "hey, there's nothing I can do, he's with her for a good enough reason, if he's protecting an innocent unborn child's life then I can forgive him right?" she said with tears falling slowly down her cheeks.

Roxas looked at the broken girl in front of him, he didn't know what to do. Cai had always been there for him when he had been depressing over Axel, but now that the table had turned and Cai was the broken one, he had no clue on how to handle the situation.

Cai turned away from the group to find her tent, Roxas thought about stopping her, but he was afraid, what if he stopped her then talked to her but said something wrong or completely out of order like earlier and made her hate him? He thought it would be best to leave it for now.

Leaving Zexion with Yuffie to try to stop her from killing both Lucrecia and her brother, Roxas walked back over to the now larger group of Riku, Sora, Kairi, Axel and his annoying boyfriend Yukio. "Hey Roxas, What the hell happened over there?" Riku asked the blond. Roxas sighed and took a seat next to his twin, "Well…" he started and then he proceeded to tell them what happened.

Once he finished the tale, Yukio sighed "I think she did the right thing." He said gaining a shocked look from everyone besides Axel, even though Axel did raise an eyebrow as if to question him. "I mean, I'm guessing Cai's completely against abortion unless it's a valid reason like the child would have some disability that would make it unhappy for the rest of its life? So she thinks Lucrecia is doing the right thing by having the baby and that Vincent is there supporting her because Lucrecia can't do it on her own and she respects that decision. If she got in the way she would just upset herself for not being able to give a child 2 parents." Yukio explained.

Roxas looked over at Yukio with an unreadable expression on his face. After a while he smiled slightly to himself 'maybe this guy isn't as bad I as I first thought he would be, which sucks…. Cause now I can't hate him….' Roxas thought grimly, his smile falling of his face and being replaced with a grimace.

Looking around at the group with a sigh noticing no one was going to check on Cai, Roxas moved to go check on her, but a hand stopped him from doing so. Following the hand to its owner, Roxas found his twin looking sternly at him "you have someone you need to talk to, though there not in this direction. Talk to him and tell him how you feel. If you don't then he just gonna keep on bugging you about it so you might as well." Sora said rolling his eyes.

Roxas frowned " I don't wanna talk to him, and if I do then who's gonna talk to Cai?" Rolling his eyes once again at his brother Sora answered "She does have 2 brothers you know, I'm just as capable of talking to her as you are." Hearing a snort from behind him Sora turned around to see Riku hiding his snickering behind his hand, Sora glared at him "Stop snickering or I'm not gonna talk to you for the rest of the trip! I'll leave you to suffer the wrath of Kai, Nami and Raigne alone!" he said with his eye twitching.

Riku immediately stopped snickering and looked panicked. Grinning at his handy work of turning his best friend into a panicked manic Sora turned back to Roxas. "You need to talk to him Roxas…otherwise this trip is so not gonna be as fun as I planned!" Roxas rolled his eyes, but sighed in acceptance. "fine! Ill go and talk to him, but please go and check on Cai?" Sora nodded and pushed his twin in the direction of Axel.

Smiling to himself Sora grabbed Riku's arm and dragged him in the direction Cai's tent. "Come on Riku, Lets go and cheer up Cai." He said smiling to his best friend, unknowingly to him making Riku blush at the cute smile.

Roxas walked over to Axel and Yukio, Mentally wincing at the fact that Axel had his arm around Yukio whilst Yukio was cuddled into Axels chest. Coughing to make himself known, Roxas mentally smirked when Axel let go of Yukio. "Roxas…" Axel said wondering why Roxas would actually willingly come to talk to him.

"Axel, I know I've been rude to you, when I should have just come and spoken to you instead, and for that I'm sorry, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm still pissed at you. I mean… you break up with me after 3 years of dating just because I wasn't ready…I thought you loved me Axel… but then I found out that you had a new boyfriend after about a week of breaking up with me, and that just tore me apart even more…this is why I don't want you to talk to me, because all ill get are apologises, but sorry's wont fix a broken heart." Roxas said sadly. He refused to cry, not anymore, he wouldn't spill anymore tears for him.

Tbc…

(1) XD oh the irony

Saber: weeelll… at least Roxy wasn't crying in this one…well at least I don't remember him crying…

Axel: WHEN AND ME AND ROXY GONNA HOOK UP AGAIN!!

Saber: who knows?

Sora: uh…you?

Saber: oh yehhhh… I forgot… oh well

Sora & Axel –sweatdrops-

Saber: well ill try to update as soon as I can… I just have to think of more things to write to pass the time in between Roxas and Axel getting together.

Sora & Axel: PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
